


Be careful when revealing weaknesses

by okita



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4758053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okita/pseuds/okita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College au okitakamui.. yea</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Takasugi put his key to his new dorm into the lock. He would be meeting his roommates today. There’s two of them, Kamui and- Soda? Solo? Souga? Takasugi wasn’t sure. They’ve probably already connected through facebook, seeing how they have each others’ names. Takasugi, however, refused to make a facebook. He thinks he had a reason at first but at this point, he just wants to keep up with being stubborn. They’ll probably already know each other, while Takasugi knew nothing more than their names. But like, it’s the principle of the thing, so Takasugi is the real winner here.

Takasugi’s heart sunk when he looked at the room he would be living in for the next nine months. It was tiny, with one desk, an area with a single bed and a bunk bed across from each other, an area with 2 wardrobes and a dresser, and a mini fridge. That was kinda… it.

“Can I cry?” Takasugi muttered to himself. He got no answer, but he did get shoved into the room, tripping him over his bag. “Christ!”

The perpetrator sheepishly smiled at Takasugi, rubbing the back of his head, but Takasugi knew from the look in his eyes that this little asshole wasn’t sorry at all. Takasugi narrowed his eye. This guy seemed like a douche. Sure, he was kind of hot, if you liked twinks, but that wouldn’t stop Takasugi from holding a grudge against him. The guy walked past Takasugi into the room, so Takasugi was pretty sure this guy was a roommate of his. Or just a guy with boundary limits. Takasugi suddenly noticed a guy on the top bunk peering over at him, so Takasugi raised a hand in greeting. The guy jumped down from the bunk and walked over to Takasugi, while the other guy ignored them and laid down on the bottom bunk. Okay, anyway.

“Hiya! I’m Kamui, you must be Shinsuke!” Kamui said, waving and giving an overly friendly smile.

“Ah, yeah, I’m Takasugi,” Takasugi said. Kamui ignored him.

“So, Shinsuke, as you probably figured out, I’m your roommate. Over there is Sougo, your other roommate,” Kamui continued. “We figured since we already know each other, we’d take the bunk beds and you could have the single.” Takasugi smiled appreciatively. At least this guy seemed chill. Sharing a room with one douchebag, he could handle, but he didn’t think he could take two. Takasugi grabbed his bags and went to set them down on his bed, when he suddenly got the wind knocked out of him.

“What the fuck?!” Takasugi groaned, turning his head and seeing Kamui standing on his back. Kamui gave him a refreshing smile.

“Gosh, Shinsuke, you seemed pretty tough, but you’re not very good at staying on guard, are you?” he said, as if it was Takasugi’s fault for being in this position. Kamui then was pushed onto Takasugi’s bed by Sougo.

“Dude, don’t do that in here, it’s fucking cramped in here, you’ll knock everything over,” he scolded, though his voice didn’t seem to have much care in it, leaning over Kamui. Kamui gave a dangerous smile. Sougo gave one back, as if challenging him. Takasugi buried his face on the floor.

  
  


Takasugi quickly learned that his roommates are violent, antagonizing, assholes. They were also the closest thing he had to friends on campus he had.

You see, Takasugi has this thing that keeps him from getting along with most people. It’s called his personality. Most people aren’t keen on spending their time with an angry little man who talks about how society, among other things, need to be destroyed more than they ask how your day was. These two dickbags, however, were very eager to hang around Takasugi. Takasugi had no clue why, but wherever he went, those two seemed to follow. He’d go on the bus, they would be there. He’d go out for lunch, they would be at the next table over.  He’d go shopping, and there they were.

He had to talk to them.

Takasugi was at the convenience store, stocking up on necessities such as yakult and instant ramen, when he noticed Them, oh-so-innocently looking at comics. He huffed and walked over to them.

“Why do you guys keep following me?” he demanded. They blinked, as if they had no clue what he was talking about. Bastards. “What do you want from me?”

The two looked at each other and grinned, before saying in perfect unison, “Your ass.” Takasugi’s first response was to wonder if they had planned this answer in case Takasugi asked them this, because he had a hard time believing they just both happened to be fixated on his ass, when he had other desirable traits, like his dick and tummy. His second response was to stutter pathetically, make a grumpy face, and leave, putting all the contents of his shopping basket on a shelf for some poor worker to clean up. Kamui and Sougo knew, however, he couldn’t avoid them for long.

 

They were right, of course, seeing how they lived together in a tiny room and it wasn’t like he had any other friends to hang out with. Takasugi tried to avoid coming back to the room, but he honestly didn’t have anything else to do. And so, he returned to his dorm. He did shoot his roommates a stormy look before hiding under his covers.

Takasugi figured  these assholes would just continue in their asshole ways without acknowledging anything, but he was surprised to be proven wrong when Sougo sat down next to him at breakfast. Takasugi, naturally, tried to leave immediately, but Sougo caught his wrist.

“Wait! Don’t go,” his normally emotionless eyes had a pleading look in them. “I’m here to say sorry. We didn’t mean to upset you or anything, man. We were just trying to be funny.”

“You sound more sorry that I was upset than for what you did,” Takasugi pointed out.

“I dunno, man, I just don’t really know how to get people’s attention without acting out, I guess,” Sougo looked away, rubbing the back of his head, as he revealed a weakness to Takasugi. Takasugi sighed. He could understand that.

“Can you guys just like, try to be chill from now on? Please? Maybe then I’ll actually hang out with you or something,” Sougo smiled a bit at that.

“Yeah, sure,” he said. Takasugi felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Of course, pal!” Takasugi turned around to see Kamui smiling down at him. He narrowed his eye, but let it go. Takasugi had a feeling it would be better to try to just get along with them than not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is really short but i jsut wanted to put something more out so I wouldn't forget abt this and stuff. yeah

Though the year started out rough, Takasugi found that once he was able to relax because his roommates weren’t following him around in a desperate plea for attention, he could actually enjoy himself. He even managed to make some friends.

He met them when he was playing guitar in the quad, like the douchebag he is. Some cool looking guy approached him and said he likes his sick tunes and invited him to jam with him and a friend. Takasugi was a little high, so he figured going to hang out with someone whose name he doesn’t even know what a pretty good idea.

The guy’s name turned out to be Bansai and he was pretty chill. He introduced Takasugi to his friend Matako, and Takasugi was delighted to discover they were also full of bitterness and rage towards society. Friendship goals!

Takasugi figured it was good to have friends outside of… rambunctious roommates.  He tried to spend more time with his new friends lately. He usually ended up staying at Bansai’s dorm late into the night, but when day, he came home early.

The second he stepped into his room, he regretted it.

There, on his bed, was Kamui pinned down by Sougo, moaning into his mouth.

Now, Takasugi didn’t really have a problem with them making out. Frankly, he wasn’t surprised. But why were they on his bed?

“What the fuck are you doing on my bed?” Takasugi asked, face buried in his hands.

“Look, I know you have one eye, but you should still be able to see what’s going on,” Kamui said, propping himself up with his elbow.

“I mean, why are you on my bed?” Takasugi said. “Your beds are right there!”

“Have you ever tried to make out on a bunk bed?” Sougo asked. “It’s not easy. You keep bumping your head and stuff.”

“That doesn’t make it okay to make out on my bed!” Kamui sighed.

“Look, if you want, you can join us,” he offered, giving a generous smile. Takasugi’s eye widened.

“Really?”

“Yeah, of course,” Sougo said with a grin. Takasugi smiled and then climbed onto his bed. Sougo separated himself from Kamui and Kamui sat up. Takasugi wrapped his arms around them. And then pushed those assholes onto the floor.

“What the fuck?” Sougo groaned.

“Don’t make out on other people’s beds, shitbags,” Takasugi said, tucking himself into bed. The two sat on the floor pouting before reluctantly going to their own beds.  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont think they even have frats in japan.fuck this

“Free me from this hell,” Takasugi texted, fingers slamming against his phone rapidly. He rubbed his temples as music pounded into his head.

“Shinsuke,” Takasugi looked up from his place in the corner of his room where he was squatting. Bansai stared down at him. “If you didn’t want to come, you could’ve just told me.”

Well, that was bullshit. Takasugi tried to make it clear he didn’t want to go to a douchey frat party, but Bansai was skilled in dismissing Takasugi’s excuses. Takasugi simply glared. Bansai shook his head and sighed and left Takasugi to his texting.

Takasugi had closed his eyes and started to drift off when he was startled awake by the feel of an arm wrapping around his shoulders and another around his waist.

“Hey, Shinsuke!” Takasugi looked and saw Kamui and Sougo sitting on the floor next to him, pressing themselves close to him.

“Why didn’t you ask us to come with you, man? I love parties,” Sougo said in a voice that sounded more like a yawn than a question. Takasugi groaned.

“Look, I don’t even want to be here, I only went because Bansai made me come,” Takasugi nodded in the direction of Bansai. “I’d just leave, but I don’t wanna piss him off.”

Kamui looked at Sougo and grinned at him. Sougo stared a moment before grinning back.

“If you want, we can arrange for a little… distraction to get you out of here,” Kamui said, pulling Takasugi closer to him. Takasugi tried to squirm away, but ended up only pressing closer to Sougo. Kamui stood up and kicked Sougo’s leg. Takasugi shrugged as Sougo stood up with Kamui. As long as they didn’t involve him, Takasugi didn’t really care what they did. He watched them join the large group of people dancing and drinking. He figured they would start a fight or something for their “distraction”. He did not expect Sougo to grab Kamui’s hips, pulling him close to him, while Kamui put his hands around Sougo’s neck and kissed him.

Takasugi sat there and stared as people hooted and hollered at the kissing boys. For some reason, he couldn’t help noticing when Sougo grabbed Kamui’s ass or the way Kamui tongue hung out a bit when they separated to breathe. Okay, these guys were more… distracting than they had any right to be. Kamui caught Takasugi staring and winked at him. That was it, he had to Leave.

So, Takasugi went back to his room to hide under his covers and pray his boner would go away.


	4. Chapter 4

Takasugi should’ve known better by now than to make assumptions. However, he couldn’t always help it, which lead him to feeling pretty stupid a lot. Like when he indignantly confronted Sougo after seeing him sitting all too cozily with a girl on a bench, his hand on her thigh and mouth close to her ear, whispering things that were making her giggle. Takasugi pulled Sougo away from the girl, who made an annoyed face and pushed up her glances, turning away with a “hmph!” when Takasugi tried to apologize. Takasugi didn’t pay much mind to her, however.

“Sougo, what the fuck are you doing?” Takasgui hissed. Sougo blinked innocently.

“What do you mean?” he asked, tilting his head with genuine confusion.

“What are you doing with that girl? Are you cheating on Kamui? I know you’re a dick,but I didn’t think you were that bad.” Sougo stared at him for a moment before laughing.

“What, you think Kamui and I are like, a couple?” he asked, as if the idea was ridiculous.

“Uh, yeah? You’re always hanging out and kissing and stuff, isn’t that what you do when you’re dating someone?” Takasugi massaged his temples. He didn’t know much about relationships and stuff, but he did know that much.

“Nah man, we’re not like, a couple or anything. At least not exclusively. We just kinda fool around, you know?”

Takasugi gritted his teeth. “No, I don’t know.” Sougo shook his head and gave Takasugi a look of pity. God, Takasugi wanted to punch him.

“Look, we like each other well enough, and we really like touching each other, but we’re not in love or anything. That’s gross,” Takasugi looked so lost. Sougo put a hand on his shoulder. “You know, if you wanna understand better, you can always hang out with us….”

Takasugi brushed Sougo’s hand off and gave him a cold look.

“Thanks, but no thanks,” he said. Sougo shrugged and gave Takasugi a pat on the back as he went back to the girl waiting for him. “Don’t do anything gross in our room!”

Sougo waved his hand in acknowledgement and Takasugi put his head in his hands. He needed a nap.

Takasugi went back to his room for a much needed nap. When he got back, Kamui was in there, laying in his bunk in only his underwear. Christ. He couldn’t fucking escape these guys.

“Where are your clothes?” Takasugi asked as he climbed into his bed, pointedly looking away from Kamui.

“It’s hot,” was all Kamui said. Takasugi threw his blankets over his head and tried to sleep. Which proved to be a much more difficult task than he had wanted, what with the sounds of Kamui loudly eating something crunchy. And, as Kamui said, it was fucking hot. Takasugi crawled out from under his covers and laid face down on the bed so he wouldn’t have to look at Kamui.

“Would you knock that off?” Takasugi yelled after a few minutes at attempting to sleep, lifting his head to glare at Kamui, who had one hand shoved in a bag of chips and the other scratching his belly. Takasugi tried to glare at Kamui’s face, but the bunnies on his underwear were drawing his gaze more effectively than his face. God damn it. Kamui noticed, but thankfully didn’t comment on it.

“Sorry man, a guy’s gotta eat,” was all he said. Takasugi wanted to scream. He turned over and stared at the cement wall of the dorm room and tried to block out thoughts of his annoying fucking roommates.

 


End file.
